cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Republic of Aquisgrana
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Charter of the Republic of Aquisgrana is the basic law and highest administrative document of the Republic of Aquisgrana, establishing basic institutions, order, and procedures. It provides the legal foundations for the alliance's legal system, government, members, and military. Text of the Charter CONSTITUTION OF THE REPUBLIC OF AQUISGRANA Promulgated this Ninth day of June Two thousand and nine. The People of the Republic of Aquisgrana, united in continuing the work of the Constitution of 25 June 2009, and imbued with the will to continue resolutely along the path of peace and amity with all peoples, social justice, democracy, and international understanding, have adopted this Constitution. SECTION I Fundamentals of State Authority State authority must serve the welfare of the people, liberty, peace and progress. Those active in public service are servants of the community as a whole. The State Authority shall be organized along the following lines: Article 1 Concilium Ministrorum (Council of Ministers) The supreme ruling body of the Republic of Aquisgrana is the Concilium Ministrorum, which will consist of all currently sitting Ministers and will be presided over by a Magistratus. In all matters, all members of the Concilium Ministrorum will have an equal vote. The Magistratus will be the titular leader of the Republic, but the official acts of the Magistratus must be approved by the Concilium Ministrorum, with whom he votes on all matters coming on for their approval. The Ministers will be chosen by the Magistratus, and presented to the People for their approval as expressed in an alliance-wide vote. Article 2 Concilium Populi (People’s Council) The Concilium Populi will be chosen by alliance-wide election as set forth below. All citizens of the Republic of Aquisgrana, Ministers, Vassals and Discipuli alike have a civic duty to vote in elections for the Concilium Populi. The number of deputies will equal ten per cent of the current population of the Republic of Aquisgrana rounded up to the next highest whole number. All citizens of the Republic of Aquisgrana having attained the rank of Vassal are eligible to stand for election to the Concilium Populi. Any citizen wishing to stand for election to the Concilium Populi must declare his candidacy by posting in the Conclavis Populi no less than two days prior to the date of the election. Elections will be held every three months, beginning the last day of the month and ending on the first day of the following month, as follows: 31 October - 1 November 31 January - 1 February 30 April - 1 May 31 July - 1 August Article 3 Conclavis Populi (The People’s Chamber) The Conclavis Populi will consist of every citizen of the Republic, and allows them to voice their concerns, to set forth ideas for the progress of the Republic and is where referenda will be posted for public approval. Article 4 Ministries 1. Minister Domesticus (Minister of the Interior) The Minister of the Interior is responsible for maintenance of the technological infrastructure of the Republic, particularly the forums and IRC chatrooms, as well as for maintaining a peaceful environment for all citizens. This Minister is also responsible for ensuring just administration of all laws of the Republic. 2. Minister Frugalitas (Minster of Economics) The duties of the Minister of Economics: By means of economic planning, the Republic ensures to each citizen necessary sustenance to provide against the economic consequences of the vicissitudes of life. It is incumbent upon the economy to benefit the whole people to ensure that everybody will obtain, in accordance with his performance, a just share in the yield of production. Freedom of enterprise in the form of privately-organized tech deals is guaranteed to the individual within the scope of the above tasks and aims. In order to secure a basic standard of living for all citizens and to promote their prosperity, the State will establish a public economic plan. It is the task of the government to supervise the implementation of the plan. 3. Minister Legati (Minister of Foreign Affairs) It is the duty of State authority to maintain and cultivate amicable relations with all peoples. The Minster of Foreign Affairs of the Republic represents the Republic in international relations. He or she concludes and signs treaties with foreign countries on behalf of the Republic. All treaties or recision of the same must be approved by a majority vote of the Concilium Ministrorum and the Concilium Civitatis. The Minister of Foreign Affairs accredits and receives foreign ambassadors and ministers. 4. Minister Defensionis (Minister of National Defense) It is the duty of the State to ensure security for all citizens. The Minister of National Defense is charged with maintaining military forces in readiness at all times to ensure the Republic’s continued smooth functioning in the event of attacks on the Republic of any citizen. Though no citizen may participate in belligerent actions designed to oppress any people, all citizens are obligated to rise to the defense of the Republic and its allies. Refusal to participate in any such defensive action will be grounds for expulsion from the Republic. No alliance-wide war may be declared without a majority vote of the Concilium Ministrorum, the Concilium Civitatis, the Concilium Populi and the Conclavis Populi. Tech raiding is strictly prohibited and considered a crime against peace and the security of the Republic. 5. Minister Immigrationis (Minister of Immigration) The Minister of Immigration is charged with recruitment and education of all new citizens. SECTION II Citizenship Article 1 Any nation wishing to join the Republic of Aquisgrana may do so by posting in the appropriate thread on the forums according to the form therein set forth. Article 2 Rights and Duties of Citizens All citizens have equal rights before the law. Incitement against the lawfully constituted institutions of the republic, warmongering, engaging in rogue attacks or espionage during peace time, the manifestation of religious and racial hatred and of hatred against other peoples, as well as any other discriminatory acts are crimes. The exercise of rights within the meaning of the Constitution is not to be considered a crime. Whoever has been convicted of such a crime is disqualified from holding public office and will be subject to such disciplinary actions as determined by the authorities. All citizens have equal rights before the law. No citizen shall be deprived of his right to be tried before a tribunal, appointed by agreement of the three governing councils and led by the Minister Domesticus. All court proceedings are open to the public. In all matters involving a threat to public safety and order, however, the court may order the public to be excluded. Every citizen has the right and the duty to take part in the political life of the Republic. This right takes the form of: Voting in referenda; Entering upon public offices; Submitting petitions to the Concilium Civitatis. Every citizen is in duty bound to act in accordance with this Constitution and to defend it against its enemies. The generally-recognized rules of international law are binding upon State authority and every citizen. Every citizen has the right to emigrate according to established procedure. All citizens have the right to express their opinion freely. No one may be discriminated against for exercising this right. There is no press censorship. SECTION III General Provisions The Republic renounces the policy of Nuclear First Strike. The Republic renounces the policy of Eternal Zero Infrastructure as inherently inimical to our concept of human rights and dignity. The Concilium Ministrorum and Concilium Civitatis may, by a sixty-seven per cent majority vote, declare a State of Emergency in the case of serious threats against the Republic. The Concilium Ministrorum and Concilium Civitatis voting together, may, by a simple majority, vote to end the Emergency. In the event that any Official of the State should fail to perform his duty, he may be removed by a sixty-seven per cent vote of the Concilium Ministrorum and Concilium Civitatis. The above Constitution is hereby promulgated by agreement of the Government of the Republic of Aquisgrana. SECTION IV Amendments to the Constitution Amendments to the Constitution can only be passed by a 2/3 majority vote from the Conclavis Populi and a simple majority of the votes in Concilium Ministrorum. However, if the amendment is to affect the Section II (Rights and Duties of the Citizens) then it must also gain a +50% majority in a public referenda. Failure to gain a majority in any of the three mentioned sectors will mean that the amendment won't be implemented and no similar proposition may be made before at least three months have passed since the last vote on the amendment. Republic of Aquisgrana